


What Would Nora Do? (A Mock Turtle's Lesson)

by DarkwingSnark, LegendaryBard



Series: BTAS Ask-Blog Universe [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Tumblr RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingSnark/pseuds/DarkwingSnark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBard/pseuds/LegendaryBard
Summary: After some recent traumatic event for both villains, Mr. Freeze invites the Mad Hatter over to his lair. Things get... personal.





	What Would Nora Do? (A Mock Turtle's Lesson)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, more RP shenanigans that happened behind the scenes of the blog. Mostly posting for archive purposes.  
> Mad Hatter: https://askthemadhatter.tumblr.com/  
> Mr. Freeze: https://askmrfreeze.tumblr.com/  
> Scarecrow: https://askthescarecrow.tumblr.com/

Freeze had not had welcomed company in quite some time. 

It was more nerve-wracking than one would expect. Remembering social norms proved considerably more difficult than initially imagined. 

The corpses, which he had completely forgotten may distress the average person, were placed under a sheet. All of the equipment that he could reasonably set aside was put away. He had deliberated for some time over what to do about Nora, but ultimately decided against taking any action at all. Refreshment had been considered, before he realized it was impractical. He allowed the room to thaw from his preferred icy temperature to something more reasonable, though still cold, for regular men.

All of this was for Mr. Tetch, in an attempt to bring him some small modicum of comfort after his disowning. 

Freeze had strategically built his fortress into the decaying carcass of a half-demolished hospital (the handiwork of a rogue, for certain) that no one was willing to pay to tear down or rebuild. His laboratory was positioned in the old morgue.

It had occurred to him that venturing down here- as a rogue or otherwise- would be daunting.  _ Unpleasant,  _ even. In better circumstances, he would have waited by the front of the hospital to escort Mr. Tetch, but the damage to his armor kept him from venturing out for too long. He was gambling on the Hatter’s mettle, and a detailed set of frost-gilded instructions conspicuously displayed on an icy spike in the main entrance hallway. 

A gamble that had apparently paid off, as Freeze could hear his guest coming even before Tetch had made it to the outside of the morgue’s double doors-- his footfalls and slight muttering echoing off the walls. Soon to follow was a polite--  _ if not hesitant and uncertain _ \-- knock upon metal; an act which brought the slightest bit of amusement to the doctor’s cold heart. Upon opening said door, Victor was greeted by the sight of the man in question: a very bundled and unnerved looking Jervis Tetch.

The Englishman had flinched from the initial schreetch the doors gave-- the noise no doubt a thunderous sound after having traversed through the silence of the abandoned hospital. Still, bundled under layers of a winter coat and scarf, Jervis smiled up at his host.

“Oh! Ah, good afternoon doctor.” This, of course, was quickly added with the removal of his white trilby-- polite even as it brought in the cold. “I apologize if I’m at all late for our meeting-- I didn’t account for the fact I would need to make my way through the clutter, you know.” 

Jervis was beginning to waffle on, a sign he knew was evidence of his nervousness. The Englishman swallowed, grip tightening on his bag he had brought along with him as he tried to remain focus. A task that would have been easier if--

_ No matter. Focus on the present. _

“ **But!** Your directions once inside were quite helpful.” A pause before quickly adding. “Thank you for that.”

Freeze took in the sight of the bundled Hatter; his nervous delivery and the telltale tremor of either cold, fear, or both. He chose to pity Tetch, moving aside to permit him free entry into the morgue.

“You are not late.” Freeze said, slowly. “I apologize for any difficulties you had— and that I could not guide you myself.” 

That much, he hoped, was self-explanatory, given the state of his armor and his person.

“Come in.” 

It was even colder deeper inside; sterile and unwelcoming. The technical workspaces were  _ clean-  _ every surface was cleared away of whatever projects were being worked on in the immediate (even his drafting boards were tidied and blank)- but the room exuded a sort of inhospitable bleakness, like a remote expanse of tundra.  

“Make yourself comfortable, if you can.” Freeze inched the door closed behind him- keeping in the cold was key- and used the same hand to gesture to the table in the center of the room. Two chairs had been set out; one was comfortable and padded, slightly pulled out to allure a potential sitter to sit. The other was a fairly standard office chair, tightly tucked in. “I have not entertained company in some time. You will have to forgive me that.” 

Hatter momentarily considered, from the sheer instinct of it, to go over and additionally pull out the other chair for Fries. This thought, however, was quickly brushed aside as it occurred to him that just because his host was sporting a sling, it didn’t mean the man would welcome outside assistance. (A thought that made him think of the man he was currently boarding with-- if Crane had been in the other rogue’s winter boots, as it were, he would have accused the Englishman of thinking him  _ an invalid _ .)

So instead, Jervis did as he was instructed, sitting down as gracefully as he could into the offered seat-- placing his baggage next to the legs of the chair. A shiver ran through Tetch as even the cushion felt more like an ice pack than the comfort one might expect from upholstery.

As always, the man grinned and beared it.

“Ah, no need to apologize, doctor. While away, I was still able to keep an eye on at least _ some _ of the going ons in Gotham.” Here Jervis’ tone turned sympathetic. “One can’t help the misfortunes they are handed, I suppose. Still, I appreciate the offer all the same, despite…” 

Better to not address the man’s condition, it was  **NOT** his place to do so.

“ _ Despite all the happenings as of late. _ ” Hatter concluded. It was with a quick glance over the room that Jervis attempted to change the subject. “Your home looks quite, ah,  _ unique _ , sir. You’ve done quite well with it-- I imagine turning a hospital into a home was more than a challenge.”

Something he could relate to, with all the little fixings he has had to do to the factory he was currently living in.

“Yes, it was,” Freeze was glad to be on a subject he could confidently speak about. “Moving and finding the necessary equipment- and shoring up a path to the morgue- was time consuming and exhausting. But the location was ideal. The isolation and equipment made this the first- and best- choice.” 

Freeze had the impression that Tetch was uncomfortable. He sincerely wished this was not so, but he had no idea what he could do to alleviate his discomfort. It was undoubtedly the coldness. The lifelessness. But he could not change these things. 

Freeze moved around to the unoccupied chair, pulled it out, and sat. 

“Your lodgings are also…  _ tumbledown,  _ I have noticed. But you and Professor Crane seem…” It took him a moment to find a satisfactory description.  _ “Content,  _ nevertheless.” 

There were many descriptions one could use about his current living arrangements with his flatmate and fellow rogue- ‘ _ content _ ’ not being one he could say with a hundred percent honesty. Had this conversation taken place a mere few weeks prior, Jervis would have agreed without a hitch. However, unbeknownst to both the man across from him and the one he was living with, there was trouble in paradise. An infestation of emotions had bedded themselves into the framework of their happy nest. Terrible termites of torment that feasted upon the base of the wonderful life he had created, slowing chewing upon the edges of things the Englishman had  _ once _ found to be  _ peaceful _ and  _ relaxing _ . But now that he  _ knew _ it was a problem, his mind screamed at him about all the different ways in which things were  **NOT** content- the bags under his eyes feeling heavier due to lack of sleep he had received over the past few days. 

Quite naturally, Jervis mentioned none of this.

“Jonathan has been nothing but  _ delightful _ company,” he chose to say, as this was a true statement on its own. “It’s very fortunate we’ve gotten along as well as we have been-- not that I’m surprised by the matter. He and I already had our friendship in Arkham before our lodging together. I merely meant that, had he not agreed to us living together, I’m sure the silence would have eaten at me  **sooner** or later-- ‘ _ as sure as ferrets are ferrets! _ ’”

It was with quick realization that Hatter noted what he had said-- the fact Dr. Fries was very much alone and unable to live comfortably with others-- that set the man back into his nervous panic.

“Ah, _ notthattheresanything _ **_wrong_ ** _ withthat. _ ” Jervis slurred, doing his best to swiftly correct himself. “Why, who  **doesn’t** enjoy their silence every so often? I imagine it lets you get your work done without any interruptions-- and there isn’t anyone to complain about what space you’re taking up!”

It was with an exaggerated sigh that Tetch gave up, slumping onto the table- hand covering his face in mortification. 

“ **Bother** .” This was mumbled more to himself, as Jervis attempted to carry on. “Please  **do** excuse whatever mess you see before you, doctor.  _ ‘“I can’t explain  _ myself _ , I’m afraid, sir,” said Alice, “because I’m not myself, you see.”’ _ ”

Freeze had known, going into this, that he would need every last bit of his social grace and decency in order to host someone in his home; but now, he was at a loss. 

He was used to making people nervous. It was a positive byproduct of his frosty condition; it permitted him to more easily intimidate his way out of a fight, or get what he desired without exerting himself. But it only  **hindered** him here. 

_ What would Nora do?  _

(He asked himself that when taciturn intimidation or out-and-out violence failed. Usually, he could glimpse just the smallest shred of her smile, or the twinkle in her dark eyes, or sometimes her voice, playfully teasing him for his social ineptitude—)

Freeze leaned forward and gave Jervis a gentle, awkward pat on the back. 

“Your circumstances,” he began, “would cause anyone to behave like this. You are cold. Lost. And hurt.” 

With the slightly pained reticence of someone who had recently been forced to set their own bone back into place, Freeze attempted to be  _ empathetic  _ and  _ connective _ : “I was disowned. I can… sympathize.” 

It was upon hearing this that Jervis slightly jolted upwards-- looking the other man in the eyes, shock clearly evident on his features.

“You…  _ You were _ ,” it was then that Hatter realized, outside of Nora and the doctor’s condition, he knew near nothing about the man who had invited him into his home. “ _ My word _ , what in heaven's name would make them  **do** such a thing?”

Freeze started, as if he had not been expecting to be asked anything like that. 

“... It was not one singular event,” Freeze obliged, eventually. “We had irreconcilable differences. I was not surprised when they told me that they wished to never see me again.” 

He leaned back, slightly. 

“That was many years ago.” He took on a softer, more comforting tone. “It will hurt less with age.” 

Jervis found himself staring at the man across from him. While the words of comfort were appreciated, in their own way, the fact Freeze was opening up with him at all was enough of a distraction from his own troubles that he couldn’t help but wish to find out more.

“‘ _ Irreconcilable differences? _ ’” Tetch parroted, ever curious. “Excuse my intrusion-- you are, of course, more than free to ignore my inquiries all together… But it’s very hard for me to imagine what could cause another’s family to turn their backs on them so readily.” Except for Hatter’s current situation, he supposed. And it was in that moment that a stab of dread chilled the Englishman more than the frozen room itself. Jervis’ voice became very quiet, nearly a whisper, as he asked: “It… it wasn’t because of what happened to you and your wife, correct? Surely… surely they would at least have enough of a heart to understand **YOUR** situation.”

Freeze’s good arm started to rise; then stopped, and was lowered to gently rest on the table. His newly tensed shoulders and stiffened back reclined,  _ relaxed,  _ by force. 

“No,” He responded, curtly. “The last time they ever spoke to me was before Nora and I were married.” 

His tone implied that he was not pleased about the probing, but did not quite have the  _ edge  _ that threatened violence just yet.

Hatter did, indeed, pick up on the terse attitude of the reply. It in turn giving him pause. On one hand, it wasn’t his place to keep going. A gentleman should do his best to read the room, to understand when one was touching upon a subject that wasn’t meant for others to know. Yet… perhaps it was his prying nature getting the better of him-- as his original question was born from his own desire to relate: _ who  _ **_doesn’t_ ** _ enjoy hearing that they weren’t alone in their struggles?  _ But if the man’s parents hadn’t disowned him because of his change in legal status… whatever  **COULD** have been the reason?

“Doctor, it at least does my heart good to know that it wasn’t over your criminal record. They would have to be despicable human beings to be **that** cruel.” Here Hatter sighed. “In any case, while I will more than admit that hearing this all transpired much earlier than I thought does strike immense curiosity...  I, I won’t push you to disclose anything more than you are comfortable with. I  _ completely understand _ if you wish to keep your secrets.” 

Jervis gently placed a hand on top of Freeze’s, patting it softly.

“Just… know that if you ever did feel the need to talk about your past woes, dear Mock Turtle, know that I would be more than willing to be an ear. To hear of your lessons. It’s the  _ least  _ I can do for the kindness you are bestowing upon me this evening…. Thank you for telling me as much as you have.”

Freeze glanced, furtively, at Nora’s capsule. It was not a long or lingering look; just a brief glance, as if asking permission; or maybe a simple habit.

The doctor inhaled, leaning conspiratorially forward.  _ Conversation is a two-way street _ — one of Nora’s sayings when trying to school him in the art of socializing.

“They had learned I was getting married. I did not tell them. I do not know  _ how  _ they knew. They wanted to come to the wedding— I refused to tell them where it was. That was when they  _ officially  _ disowned me. But before then, there were years of…” There was a smile- a very small but nevertheless unsettling smile- striking across his features. “ _ Cold  _ treatment. I did not like them and they did not like me.” 

He stood up, then, with no warning. He paced to about half-way between Jervis and Nora’s capsule.

“I was an odd child, Mr. Tetch.” He turned around, to fix Jervis with a piercing red stare. “I can imagine you can understand.  **Strange** fascination with things that you should not be interested in. Rejection by peers. Morbid curiosity in the socially unacceptable. Not understanding why others cannot see things as you do.” 

His bitterness grew more overt. “My parents hated me because they thought I was a sadistic, sociopathic autist. But I am of the opinion I could have come out of the womb  **perfect** and they still would have found a reason to despise me.  **Does any of that sound familiar?”**

Admittedly, there was a lot in what the other man said that scratched at old scabbing wounds from his younger years. Jervis Tetch had always been a bit of an outcast-- perhaps not in a way that brought forth misunderstandings and ridicule, as it sounds like Fries had gone through. Nothing like the burning resentment that the man was describing-- and especially not from his parents as a child.  **No** , that development had only been  **recent** \-- something for an older Jervis to wallow in, as it painted otherwise perfectly pleasant past times with his parents in a different hue-- very much like the spoiling of white roses with a splash of red paint.

No, what he felt was the  **cold rejection** of knowing you were being looked over. That people didn’t even have the _ decency _ to tell him what he had done wrong to put him in his state of isolation. But… it didn’t take much to guess why that would be, as Mr. Freeze had surmised:  _ Jervis had been a very  _ **_strange_ ** _ child _ .

“I… believe that does sound at least a  _ little _ familiar,” the Englishman finally reciprocated a response, voice having grown soft in contrast to the doctor’s rising temperament. “While I can’t say I went through every single experience as you had, I… can’t help but understand. I’m very sorry the world has been so cold to you.” 

Jervis’ gaze landed upon the tube where Nora was resting, her frozen form looking almost angelic from the container’s luminescence. 

“If only others had seen to show you the warmth your younger self deserved.  _ The compassion. _ ” The Mad Hatter went all in, his mouth running on its own as he asked: “Is that what she gave you? Warmth in an otherwise cold and unfeeling existence?”

‘ _ Maybe even understanding for the first time. _ ’ This, was not at all surprising that it made Jervis think of two different individuals from his own life. One he chose not to dwell upon, as she no longer mattered in the grand scheme of things. The other… well, best not to think about  **him** . That wound was still too  _ fresh _ \-- still bleeding onto the pavement.

Freeze scrubbed at his face with his hand, a pained expression momentarily overtaking him; grief, sorrow, the last traces of anger. 

_ You have no right to talk about her like that, _ he wanted to say. Aggression was very easy to summon. Tact, delicacy, was much more difficult. 

_ But more appropriate.  _

He lowered his hand and deliberately shifted his weight to block more of her from view. 

“Yes,” he answered, hoarsely. “Nora was unlike any other person I have ever met, Mr. Tetch. You did not know her, but had you, it would have been the most apparent thing in the world.” 

Tetch had enough decorum to realize that his host didn’t wish for him to look at his sickly slumbering spouse; thus, instead had his gaze land upon his hands resting on the table. Despite knowing he was treading on  _ icy ground _ , there was something to be said about the fierce admiration and protectiveness that the doctor had for the woman. The fact Fries was willing to sacrifice so much of himself for her. Whether one could argue if it derived from a place of selfishness or selflessness… None could argue that the man loved her with every fiber of his being. 

Hatter wrung his gloved hands together, an act born to ground him and keep away from the overwhelming feeling of utter hopelessness he felt tumbling about his innards. He couldn’t help himself, as the Englishman ended up wishing Jonathan would look at  **him** with as much devotion and determination as the good doctor felt for his wife.

“Doctor Fries, “Jervis finally voiced, perhaps foolishly as he began to address the topic that had been plaguing him with sleepless nights. “...When did you know that you loved her?”

That had not been a question Freeze was anticipating. It caught him off guard; if only for the moment. 

He deliberated on it for a stretch. It was not something he had ever asked himself, or had been expecting to be asked. 

“If you are expecting a single moment,” Freeze said, eventually, “I have to disappoint you. The realization I was in love did not come as a surprise. And, candidly, was an afterthought. Something I realized long after we first met. Long after we moved in together.”

In a way it came as no surprise to Tetch that the other man had simply came to the conclusion on his own one day-- no doubt while his precious Nora was doing the most mundane of things. He could already picture the scene in his mind: Nora, perhaps, singing to herself-- off key but with gusto-- as she washed the dishes. Freeze himself sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. The idea that he simply looked over at her, a single nod to himself as he realized ‘ _ this is the woman I love _ ’-- moving on with his life because it was a  **fact** that didn’t need to be **disputed** .

How many times since returning home had Jervis caught himself in a similar state, his mind cataloging all the little things Crane did or said-- the flutter of adoration and guilt striking him a fierce blow? How many times had he begun to think he was over analyzing the situation, becoming  _ obsessed _ , only to have the blow hit him once more as Jonathan would give him that bewitching lopsided smirk of amusement?

_ How many times would he fall into the same senseless trap? _

Hatter exhaled softly, nodding a little at Freeze’s words.

“Not as a surprise,  **no** . Not when you’ve begun putting the pieces together, I imagine. Having all the different instances placed neatly next to each other in a row-- I suppose it makes it all seem rather  _ obvious _ by that point.”

Freeze tilted his head curiously. 

He was socially dense, yes, but he had the distinct impression that the Hatter was speaking from his own  _ personal  _ experience through the lens of Freeze’s admittance. 

A revelation came to Freeze, and soured his expression: Freeze’s companion was likely speaking of Alice Reynolds.

Mr. Tetch was a fine man, but lusting after a taken woman carried a greater weight of sin than nearly any other thing. Let a man kill another man, let torturers torture, let thieves steal; but  _ adultery  _ was a wicked crime like no other. It was only the fact that Tetch had now sworn her off- left her to her husband- that Freeze had been able to forgive him. 

“Why ask such a question, Mr. Tetch?” Freeze approached the table again, slowly; he did not intend to slink forward like a jungle cat eyeing an unattended goat, but he had grown very used to constantly having a predatory posture. 

The question he received was enough to get the Hatter to break out of his state of reprimanding pity, finally looking up from the table and at the man looming above him. Jervis, however, didn’t catch onto the fact they were treading on dangerous territory once more-- his oblivious nature making him not see that any moment could be his  **last** .

The Englishman decided to answer the inquiry with a series of his own: each one becoming more desperate.

“Did living with her ever make those feelings lessen to any extent? Did the things Nora  **do** ever lose their charm, its grip waning? Will the passage of time heal  **that** malady too,  _ or am I  _ **_doomed_ ** _ to find everything he does undeniably enthralling and titillating until my  _ **_bitter end_ ** _? _ ”

A slip in his wording, one went unnoticed at first as Tetch beseeched the only man who might have the answers he needed. The only being he could talk to who might give him hope that things could get  **better** and right themselves in the end--  _ the end of his meaningless caucus race _ \-- if only he held out long enough for the prize.

The unexpected pronoun did not escape Freeze’s notice.

He pulled back- easing off of what was about to rapidly become the third degree- staring at Tetch for a moment. 

He was  _ not  _ talking about Mrs. Reynolds. Rather, a  _ he.  _

The gender of the person in question was not quite as interesting to Freeze as the fact that there was  _ someone else,  _ so to speak. 

Freeze carefully took a seat, allowing himself to recline. There was no need for hostility, no need for posturing; if Mr. Tetch had managed to become entangled with someone else- someone who was not  _ taken  _ this time- Freeze would be more than happy to give advice in romantic endeavors.

(Even if Freeze was, admittedly, not the best choice.) 

“Calm yourself,” He advised, which was as tactful as he could get on the average day. “Take slow breaths, Mr. Tetch. How long have you known—” the automatic phrase that his mind filled in with was “ _ this woman”,  _ which he obviously discarded, “— this person?” 

Jervis attempted to do as instructed, when deep breathing wasn’t doing him justice, he did what any man would do in his current situation:  _ he succumbed to his vices. _

“I… well…” The Englishman bent over, retrieving his bag from the foot of his chair-- unzipping it as he tried to explain himself. “Long enough, I suppose.”  _ Clearly. _ “I can assure you: going into our arrangements I hadn’t planned on this being the case. In fact, it hadn’t even occurred to me that it was the case  **at all** , until I went to seek advice from Edward about the unsettling anger I was feeling regarding Ms. Kyle’s insistent teasing.” Thoughts were running rampant, piling onto each other no doubt in a way that made sense to  **him** while not to the man who hadn’t lived through the events. “Oh, then I tried treating things as normally as I could, I did, truly! But being  _ so close _ \--  **yet** , running off hadn’t helped matters either! It made me miss him  **MORE** !”

Not to mention what happened with his parents-- best Jervis skip over  **THAT** .

Jervis sighed, finally taking out the thermos he had packed along with him--  unscrewing the lid as steam waft out of its top. Taking out a teacup from his bag as well, it became very evident Tetch has packed things for an impromptu tea party. (As it was to be expected that Freeze himself wouldn’t have thought to provide the comfort for his guest.)  Hatter took a coveted sip, the warmth feeling pleasant on his lips after having been exposed to the chill for as long as they had.

Freeze may have moved back a little ways after the tea-things were set out; he did not like his chances whenever anything was  _ steaming.  _ Though he may have been mostly protected in his undersuit, he had been burned enough after his frozen rebirth to err on the side of caution whenever anything  _ hot  _ was involved. 

After he was a safer distance, he mulled on Jervis’s ramblings. 

_ Whoever this is, he and Jervis have been together for quite some time,  _ Freeze attempted to summarize.  _ Sought assistance from Edward… Ms Kyle’s teasing…?  _

It could, perhaps, be Freeze placing himself in Jervis’s shoes, but he got the impression the aforementioned anger was on this potential beau’s behalf, not his own. Freeze could sympathize. There was nothing that quite set the mind aflame like someone insulting your lover, or making a crude pass at them— 

That faintly prickled Freeze’s mind, and the piecemeal scraps he had been working with suddenly came together.

_ ‘He’  _ could only be  _ Jonathan Crane.  _ Tetch had been living with him for quite some time, and was a dear and close friend to the Scarecrow, and there had been flirtatious remarks from Catwoman spoken not that long ago... 

A stab of incredulity went through him, but was quickly suppressed.

He could all but hear Nora gingerly chiding him for judgemental thought; her lips downturned disapprovingly, her dark eyes narrowed. 

“You think he will not reciprocate,” Freeze said, trying his very best to remind himself that love was rarely convenient or conventional. Anyone could be pierced by Cupid’s arrow; were he and Nora not an equally unlikely pair? “Why?” 

‘ _ Why? _ ’ Jervis took a pause from his sipping of tea to give the man an incredulous look of his own. 

“There are many reason, sir.  _ ‘I’m going to tell you all your faults. _ ’” This, of course, was a quote, as he began listing his own issues on the matter. “Number one: we’re friends. Close companions compact into a shared quarters. Attraction of this sort would be  _ most improper _ , with our current arrangements.” 

In all honesty, Hatter wouldn’t even know the proper way for anyone to begin courting, once on the other side of the law. But he was sure that there had to be  **SOME** sort of rules in place. Those, such as: being able to give your partner in crime space after socializing for the evening. Something they couldn’t do, considering the fact escape from one another once it was time for bed was impossible. An act that could be fixed with simply purchasing another. But, oh,  _ poor Jonathan did so  _ **_NEED_ ** _ the additional heat for his slim frame… _

“Number two: I’m sure you’ve seen his comments about the subject. Jonathan hasn’t hid the fact in the slightest that he has no interest in courting  **anyone** . There is only one love in his life, and I’m afraid fear has taken up all that capacity within his heart. Even if I **could** stand with the fact I’d, well, essentially be  _ second fiddle in this orchestration _ , it doesn’t change the fact he surely wouldn’t want to engage in the affair with anyone--  _ let alone a man. _ ”

And by this point the ramblings of the Englishman had begun to lose its steam, Jervis deflating back onto the table with a despair filled slump.

“Now for number three: putting all that aside… Even if, by some chance it would be  **appropriate** or the man would  **wish** to engage in a relationship to begin with…  **Why** , would he ever settle for me? He knows my history, YOU know it, all of Gotham does--  _ a Hatter in love is a dangerous beast,  _ Dr. Fries. After everything I’ve done, the boundaries I have torn asunder in my own greed… would you fault  **anyone** who thought ill of the prospect of having caught  **my** eye?”

‘ _ “That’s three faults, Kitty, and you’ve not been punished for any of them yet.” _ ’ Jervis couldn’t help but think to himself in bitter amusement. Unless one counted the mess he was in as punishment to begin with.

Freeze ruminated on Jervis’s trifecta of reasons for a moment, tracing the edges of his bruised face in idle thought. 

“I cannot answer for all of these,” Freeze said, flatly. It was true. He had no answer for the first point— proximity simply did not seem a problem to him. It seemed a  _ good  _ thing. “But I can assure you that I was both enamored and embittered the first few times I met my dearest Nora. I insisted on a loveless life; convinced myself that she could not possibly be interested in a second-rate cryogenicist in a dead-end laboratory job. I  _ told  _ myself my only love was my work.  _ But I was wrong.  _ Take comfort in knowing your professor may be the same.”

Freeze removed his goggles, resting them on the table with the lightest of motions. 

“I am not the best with the matters of the heart,” he admitted. “And this may be no comfort to you— but if he  _ wanted  _ to settle for better than you, Mr. Tetch, he would. If he wanted  _ no one,  _ he would leave. But he has not.” 

The doctor’s phrasing reminded Jervis of something Jonathan had said to him as well, the very night he had returned from overseas.

“... He also mentioned a similar sentiment.” He admitted, looking up at the other man from his slouched position. “‘ _ If I didn't enjoy your doting, I would have rejected it by now[.]’ _ ” The smile that appeared on the Englishman’s face from the memory and the warmth it brought him disapasted just as soon as it came. “Oh, but I don’t dispute the fact the man sees me as a faithful companion. The man is not one that trusts easily, so the fact he has stayed as long as he has, missing my presence in its absence… I know where I stand with him in  **that** regard.”

Jervis sat up straighter in his seat, allowing the tea to swirl some in its porcelain housing-- frowning at the fact in such little time it had chilled already. He took another sip, just for the sake of it, frowning into the lip of the cup.

“ **No** , I have faith in our friendship, doctor. But after what has happened of late… I find it harder to allow myself the chance to take the risk of testing the waters, as it were. I’m aware of how this sounds, no doubt the doctors of Arkham would have their day with hearing me admit this… But I know it’s  **unhealthy** to consider Jonathan a beacon within the darkness. Hope that I can still go on. I’m… not ready to lose that just yet. Not  **now** ,  _ not so soon… _ ”

To be rejected once more would simply be the confirmation of his biggest fear:  _ that he was meant to be  _ **_alone_ ** _.  _

Freeze sought to approach this from a different angle; hazarding that another perspective would make this dilemma less dire. 

What would  _ Nora  _ do? There were countless sunny mornings where she welcomed a hysteric friend into their home, fetching drinks and freshly baked goods, insisting they explain their problems to her. She would listen, steady and patient, and offer in the gentlest way the kindest and most sensible advice. 

There was no doubt in Freeze’s mind that she could have convinced Tetch that not only were his fears unfounded, but that Jonathan Crane would reciprocate his affections. The ever-present ache of her absence intensified, like a wound in the heart. 

“Wait, then,” Freeze said, matter-of-factly. “I did not tell Nora I loved her for quite some time.”

This caught Jervis’ attention-- very much like the floating head of a Cheshire Cat watching the escapades of a croquet match.

“You mean… you didn’t tell her, even after the fact you **knew** ? What made you wait?” Or better yet, Hatter suddenly thought, as he unleashed what was more important to  **HIS** circumstance: “ _ When did you know was the perfect time to do so? _ ”

“I will say now the most important thing I could ever say to a man in your straits: There is no perfect time,” Freeze told him, a certain intensity overtaking his face. “If you will listen to  _ anything  _ I say at all, heed that, most especially. You will suffer searching for the  _ perfect moment.” _

There was just the slightest motion of his head; as if he were going to look at Nora, then stopped short.

“It will spring upon you, inopportunely. You will not plan it. You will most likely regret it.” 

There was the tiniest,  _ faintest  _ smile as his inner eye perused an old, happy memory. “I was drunk at the ballet and she was...  _ radiant,  _ Mr. Tetch. The most beautiful thing you had ever seen.” A subdued wistfulness overtook him. “That ride back to her brother’s apartment was the worst possible time to tell her I loved her, but I did.”

That comfortable, faraway smile came back to reality. “Not that alcohol is substitution for courage. Do  _ not _ do that.” 

Seeing as the man was the only one among the rogues of Gotham that seemed to have a functional relationship-- even if half of the party was currently out of commission--Jervis couldn’t help but wonder if he  _ should _ consider following Freeze’s plan of inebriation. It seemed to have worked for  **HIM** , after all.

Still… he supposed that was a matter for another day to deliberate on.

“Yes, well,” the Englishman responded, sheepishly looking away just on the off chance the other man could tell he had consider the notion at all. “I’m sure I wouldn’t know one way or another. Still, it is… quite  _ disheartening _ to hear that the apprehension over it will never lessen-- that is,  until one takes the plunge. I know they say one can not have love without its risks, but… well, that certainly is one weighty risk to mull over!”

Freeze nodded, in hazy agreement. 

“There is no rush,” Freeze said, gently. “Do not mistake what I have said as urging you to confess as quickly as possible. This…  _ apprehension  _ may not feel like it, but it _ is _ a good thing. I would be more concerned for your future if you were  _ not  _ nervous.” 

(Privately, he thought to himself that a frightened Jervis probably stood a better chance winning the professor’s affections than one that was wholly confident.)

That was the second time Hatter had been told to wait and simply allow himself the opportunity to wade through the influx of emotions-- experience the high and low tides of simply being in love. First with Edward, and his talk of things need not changing--  _ though in hindsight that seemed rather ridiculous, as Jervis had changed so many sizes since then. _ And now with Dr. Fries, telling him that fear brought along caution. And caution was of utmost importance when dealing with the affairs of the heart-- something that Tetch needn’t be told twice,  _ thank you very much _ ! 

Still, with all his intellect and understanding of social order… Patience when it came to love seemed to forever be something Jervis would struggle with.

“Yes, well,” Jervis began, considering all that the other rogue had said, “if apprehension is needed for this endeavor,  _ I assure you I have it in  _ **_abundance_ ** **.** ” This was met with the weak attempt to smile at his host. “Yet… I will certainly try to take what you said under advisement.”

It was then in that moment the Englishman was reminded of the bag still resting on his lap-- his need to look away from the intense gaze of Freeze enough reason to have him rummaging about. It didn’t take long before he found what he had packed-- taking out a small box before he placed it gently onto the table. Jervis slid it closer to the other man, as he explained himself.

“For your lessons, and for welcoming me into your home, Mock Turtle, I brought along  **this** . I wasn’t quite sure what would be to your liking; however, I tried my best to make some assumptions on what would be suitable.” It was then that Hatter locked eyes with Freeze once more. “Please,  _ take this with my sincerest thanks. _ ”

Freeze was quite unused to receiving gifts; accepting one graciously was always difficult for him, even when it was from someone he knew well. (There had been many times where Nora, barely containing her laughter, would tell him  _ it’s nothing, Vic,  _ and he could only dumbly nod along and stammer more “thank you’s”—  _ simpler, sweeter times.) _

Still, though, he took the box with some curiosity. He was expecting a Wonderland trinket, but was pleasantly surprised by a tin of cookies instead. He did not often eat these days, and even then, it was the barest essentials required to keep his body working. Doubtless these would be invaluable the next time he realized he had gone too long without eating and needed an emergency spike in blood sugar… 

“Thank you, Mr. Tetch,” He nodded. “I appreciate this more than you think. Of all the things you would expect to be the most difficult for me to acquire, regular foodstuff proves, again and again, to be troublesome.” 

“Yes, I would imagine so.” Jervis himself already felt like he stood out as a sore thumb simply from his facial features. Humpty Dumpty’s words of the more odd somebody’s face was, the more they stuck out instantly springing to mind. He could easily see the likes of the doctor having a terrible time standing in the grocery aisles, each step of his suit echoing a metallic clank. 

Then, of course, there was the matters of what he could eat, he supposed.

It was then a thought came to the Hatter’s mind, something he felt could be voiced without seeming as pitying the other man.

“...You know, Jonathan has mentioned that he feels, despite the wonderful services provided, that he will no longer be able to fund  said services of having a reliable person to fetch and carrying things for him.” Here Jervis had to suppress his urge to finish what the White King said, about needing two to do such a job: there was no need to clutter up his meaning. “That is to say, Ms. Campbell should be free if ever in the future you found yourself needing someone to wallow in the mundania.” A pause as another thought came to mind. “It would certainly leave you the time to focus on other pursuits, I imagine, without having to worry about perishing.”

“A kindly offer,” Freeze replied. His temptation was too great— slender fingers reached into the box, retrieved a cookie, and brought it to his mouth. Thoughtfully, he went on (muffled crunching accompanying his words): “That I fear I may have to take someone up on soon. The damage to my suit—”

There he stopped, warily eyeing Tetch like a small dog who’d snatched a chicken carcass from a bigger, meaner mutt. Admitting weakness was like swallowing needles. 

Another topic occurred to him, thankfully allowing him to evade his current situation, and he cocked a brow. “...If Ms. Campbell is leaving, it will just be you and Professor Crane, correct?” 

“...Yes, I suppose that is what that means. “ A thought that elated and unnerved the Englishman. “It… will take time to get used to it being just the two of us again. But, if one must be honest, I found myself, ah,  **disturbed** by her helping around the factory as much as she was anyhow. She’s a very sweet woman, truly, but it is only in  **hindsight** that I’ve come to realize that I may have been…”  _ Jealous _ was not a word Hatter wanted to use, even if that may have been a fair description of the situation. “ **WELL** ,  _ in any case, _ it’s a pity that after finally warming up to having the dear Duchess around, Jonathan wishes to send her away so soon. With his funds running low, I imagine he will need to, ah, _ make a withdraw sometimes within the near future.” _

A notion that sent trepidation through him, as the life of villainy brought along its hazards.  **BUT** , what did he expect the professor to do, give up on his work once he ran out of money?  _ Heavens, no _ . That would be **unreasonable.** No… perhaps that simply meant he should tag along and offer his assistance…

Another thing to be deliberated added onto Jervis’ growing list.

Freeze could very easily place himself in Jervis’s mind— if he and Nora were sharing a house whilst he was still pining— if they had a  _ roommate—  _

That roommate would not have liked their life very much, Freeze could predict, and neither would Freeze. 

“I hope his attempt goes better than my own,” Freeze said. The memory of smashing into pavement- the white-hot agony of his crunched limbs, the burning air leaking in through the helmet, the desperate and painful trip back to the morgue- came to him unbidden and unwanted. “But I trust he can count on your help.” 

It was then, now that the fog of his mimsy state had been surfed through, that it dawned on the Jervis that there was something he could do for his host--  _ something of more worth than the simple biscuits he had brought along. _

“Oh, but that is something for a future me to worry about. That said, what about you, my dear? You’ve been nothing but kind to this  _ poor old hatter _ , that it feels I should do something equally valuable. You mentioned your suit being destroyed in your last tussle with the Bandersnatch-- while my knowledge might not be in cryogenics, perhaps I may be of assistance? I’m sure between the two of us, we could get your shell mended in no time at all!”

Freeze’s eyes narrowed; an internal war went on, a clattering courtroom arguing inside his head. Would that be admitting weakness? Or would it be seeking help where needed? 

“Thank you for offering, but _ please  _ do not feel obligated. Your presence is enough.” 

“Oh no, it’s really no trouble at all.” Hatter waved off the worry, not at all sensing the other man’s plight. “Why, I’m sure having a distraction would be more than welcomed.”

Not even giving the man a chance to respond one way or the other, the Englishman pushed himself away from the table  as he eagerly was ready to get to work.

He smiled cheerfully at Freeze.

“Besides, this will be the perfect opportunity to inquire as to how your cooling system works. Does it distribute the coolant into a vapor within your suit? Or, oh, I imagine there’s also having it run through the suit in a cycle-- almost like its own circulatory system.”

A busy Hatter was a happy Hatter, it seemed.

Freeze had all but forgotten that Tetch had his own basis in engineering— at least, enough to not be completely ignorant. 

He found himself oddly… appreciative of that. 

The cryogenicist rose, picking up his goggles from where they lay on the table; as he put them on, he lead Tetch over to where the ruined armor stood on display. 

“Although I think I can salvage the helmet and torso with minor repair, the arm is completely ruined,” Freeze relayed. “It will be needing replacement. I have already begun to engineer the new skeleton of an arm, but an extra pair of hands will be…” He drew in a sharp breath through his teeth, more wince than anything.  _ “Invaluable.”  _

Trying his utmost not to debase himself by begging, Freeze finished with a painful: “How long can you stay?” 

At this the Englishman’s grin slipped a fraction, its playfulness lost in his melancholy-- gaze locked onto the work that needed to be done. It was with a sigh that Jervis wrapped his scarf closer around his person, answering the question with one of his own once more.

_ “...How long will you  _ **_let_ ** _ me?” _


End file.
